Time Travel
by Elizabeth4
Summary: When the four aliens get a chance to go home, what happens when they make a wish? A wish that takes them to another world with them in it, a world that everything is different. Will they want to stay there? Or go back to the real world?
1.

Title: Time Travel  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: Pg-1 or R  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: When the four aliens get a chance to go home, what happens when they make a wish? A wish that takes them to another world with them in it, a world that everything is different. Will they want to stay there? Or go back to the real world?  
Author Notes: I would love some feedback!  
"I love you." Michael said looking down at his little pixie.  
  
"I love you too." Maria said to her alien boyfriend who was about to leave for his home planet.  
  
"I'll be back soon, promise." Michael said kissing her for the millionth time that half-hour.   
  
"I know and I'll be waiting. . .okay we sound really sappy!" Maria said giggling. Michael chuckled, the couple looked around at their friends. Isabel and Alex were holding each other not saying anything. Max and Tess held each other while they talked to Kyle and Liz who were holding each other in comfort. The aliens were leaving that night for their home planet, someplace all four of them dreamed of going their entire lives. Michael was the one who dreamed about it the most, and now he was the one who was going to dream about going back to earth. Once he met Maria everything for him fell into place, and he didn't want to lose that. So he decided that he was going to go for six months than come back, because he knew that, that was the only amount of time he could take without Maria.  
  
"I wish that things were different. Normal. I wish that we lived someplace where we didn't have to worry about these things and teenage things. Someplace where we could be with someone, anyone for the rest of our lives and not have to worry about the next day." Michael said while he continued to kiss his girlfriend.  
  
"I know I wish that too." Maria said kissing him back.  
  
"Your wish is my command." A voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see the person who belonged to the voice. A man stepped out for everyone to see.  
  
"Hello, my name is Zerka. I am here to take you back to Antar, I heard the wish that you two. . ." Zerka pointed to Michael and Maria, than he continued. ". . .made. And if you all want it than I can put you all in another world for two weeks. For two weeks you can be in a world where you are all normal teens. That's if that's what you want."   
  
"What's the catch?" Michael asked holding onto Maria tightly not trusting the man in front of him.  
  
"There is none, no one on Antar wants the royal four coming home unhappy. We also don't want you to stay here to get hurt. I will send you to another world where you will live invisible for two weeks to see if that is the world you want to live in. The thing is that all eight of you have to agree on where you want to live, if you all don't in exactly two weeks than. . .you will all be stuck in the middle of two worlds. And that's gotta suck." Zerka said shrugging. All the teens looked at each other wondering what the other one wanted to do.  
  
"Let us talk about it for a minute." Max said motioning all the teens to gather together.  
  
"Well? What do you guys want to do? I sorta what to see." Tess asked  
  
"I want to see." Michael said  
  
"Me too." Maria said hugging Michael tighter.  
  
"Me too." Liz, Alex and Kyle said together.  
  
"Sure why not. Max?" Isabel asked her brother.  
  
"Okay, but when we go everyone needs to be with someone at all times. Let's got more information too." Max said and everyone nodded in agreement. They all turned to Zerka who was studying Max's jeep with great interest.   
  
"What a funny little machine." Zerka said laughing to himself. "Well? What is your decision?" He asked  
  
"We want to do it. But we want more information first." Max said taking charge.  
  
"Alright. All eight of you will go to the same world. All eight of you will be there too, your lives will be different but your personalities will be mainly the same. Like I said before you have exactly two weeks to decide where you will stay. You will be invisible, once all eight of your 'others' fall asleep you will be taken to the next day. You should try to stay together, time here will have not moved so no one will miss you. Once you enter the new world you will know information, it will just come it you don't ask me to explain. You will not have to change, eat, sleep, take a shower, go to the bathroom or anything like that. If you were wondering. Do you still want to do it?" Zerka asked to teens one last time. All eight of them nodded, he smiled "Okay than." Zerka said Michael held Maria tighter, as she held him. Alex and Isabel held hands just like Max and Tess and Liz and Kyle. The next thing that any of them knew they were standing across the street from the Crashdown.  
  
"Wow. Okay what the hell?" Maria asked from within Michael's arms.   
  
"Alright than, what should we do?" Liz asked  
  
"I suggest we followed the other Alex." Tess said pointing to another Alex across the street. He was wearing kind of baggy pants, gray shirt and running shoes that looked expensive. His hair was spikier than he was in the other world, he was walking down the street away from the Crashdown and toward the neighborhoods. The teens followed him as he walked alone.  
  
"Where's he going?" Kyle asked   
"Look at me! I look. . .cool!" The real Alex said smiling. Isabel looked at her boyfriend and smiled also.  
  
"Your already cool." Isabel said giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hey he's going to that house." Kyle said pointing to a nice middle class house sitting on the corner. The fake Alex walked up to the door and knocked, a minute later a fake Max answered with a smiled on his face. Alex and Max talked as a fake Isabel came to the door also, she went up to Alex and kissed him on the cheek. Isabel and Alex walked away from Max and started to walk down the street. Isabel's hair was to her shoulders and she was dressed in mainly the same clothes that she wore in the real world. Max's hair was mainly the same as was his outfit he was wearing.   
  
"Okay I look different." Isabel said not sure of her other self.  
  
"I don't." Max said smiling, Isabel his Max on the back side of his head and started after her fake self. Everyone else laughed at this sibling exchange. As they continued down the street after the fake Isabel and Alex they saw a fake Liz and Kyle waiting for them. The four met up and talked, than started down the road together. Kyle' hair was the same but his clothes were more like Alex's in the real world. Liz's hair was to her shoulders like Isabel's, and her clothes were like Maria's are in the real world, the two had their arms around each other.   
  
"Oh wow! Who am I? Maria or me?" Liz joked  
  
"Hey Kyle you should probably stay in this world. It looks like you actually have style here." Maria said laughing, as she hid behind Michael away from Kyle.  
  
"You know what it's not the guys fault that he doesn't have good style like me." Michael said laughing with everyone else as he pulled his girlfriend out from behind him and put his arm around her.  
  
"Funny guys. . .really funny." Kyle muttered. Liz put her arm around him still laughing.   
  
"Hey there's Tess." Max said pointing to a fake Tess now standing with the other fake teens. Her hair was longer, but still curly. He clothes were like Liz's were in the real world, after a minute she started down the street that the fake Isabel and Alex just came from. The teens watched as she went to Max and Isabel's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the fake Max answered the door, he pulled Tess in and kissed her on the lips before pulling her fully into the house.  
  
"Okay, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that me and Max are together in this world." Tess said still staring at the house.  
  
"I wanna see me." Maria said pouting. Michael leaned down and kissed.  
  
"Okay let's go find you." Michael said as he walked down the street with everyone following. They walked around the town for hours not finding the fake Michael or Maria, and not finding any of the other fake teens. They looked at their houses that they lived in, in the real world, the Crashdown, school, stores and park. Finally they sat down at one of the benches at the park to think.  
  
"Where should we look?" Max asked. Kyle looked at a car that was passing by with teens inside and got an idea.  
  
"Hey there's a game at the school. Look at all the kids going that way." Kyle said to everyone, within seconds everyone was out of their seats and on their way to the school. Once they got there they were sure that there was a game going on, because there were people all over the football field. Soon the group found some seats near the bottom of the bleachers, and immediately noticed Liz, Kyle, Tess and Alex sitting near them.   
  
"Hey there's some of. . .us. . ."Tess said with a weird look on her face. After about five minutes an announcer came out into the middle of the field and talked. He said that it was West Roswell against West Lanes, before the game started West Lanes cheerleaders came out and didn't their cheer/dance. Right after them West Roswell cheerleaders came out, almost immediately everyone noticed Isabel running out into the field with a cheerleading outfit on. But that wasn't what surprised everyone the most, what shocked everyone the most was when a fake Maria came running out after her also in a cheerleading outfit. Maria went to the front of the squad with Isabel and they lead the cheer.  
  
"Wow! That's me!" Maria said putting her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
"Um, guys? You think that's a shock? Look who's over there next to the fake Max wearing a football uniform." Kyle said pointing to the fake Max. Everyone looked at Max who was in a football uniform, next to him was sitting a fake Michael  



	2. 

::I was only going to write about Michael and Maria but decided that if anyone wants me to write about Kyle/Liz; Max/Tess; Alex/Isabel too just ask! Also when I am going to have the 'fakes' talking instead of saying 'fake' before every time they talk, I'm just going to do this (example) 'Michael'. I hope this isn't too confusing, tell me if it is! Enjoy. . .I hope::   
"Holy shit!" Michael yelled looking at himself.  
  
"Wow! Michael football?" Maria said standing next to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey look at Maria and Isabel go!" Tess said pointing to the two 'fakes' on the field. For the remainder of the game everyone watched their 'fake' others. Michael and Max played very well in the game, both scoring almost all the points for their team. The group noticed almost right away that Maria and Isabel were the captions to the cheerleading squad. Once the game finish (West Roswell won if you were wondering, Michael made the winning score), the group followed 'fake' Liz, Kyle, Tess and Alex to the cars. There they waited until 'fake' Max and Isabel walked up, when they got to their friends they all got into cars and left.  
  
"Great! What do we do now?" Michael asked throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"They said something about getting something to eat." Tess said calmly.  
  
"Okay than lets go to the Crashdown where they are probably at." Liz said as she started toward the small cafe.  
  
"So are the fake me and Michael not friends with you guys in this world?" Maria asked   
  
"Good question." Max said as they made their way down the street. For the next couple of hours the eight teens listened in on their 'fakes' conversation, and soon realized that they only talked about normal teenage things.  
  
"So where is my Mickey?" 'fake' Tess asked   
  
"He hates it when you call him that." 'fake' Liz said giggling   
  
"I know but I can called my brother anything I want to." 'fake' Tess said giggling too.  
  
"Michael said that they were going back to your place." 'fake' Max said laughing at the look of disgust on his girlfriends face.  
  
"Max cut it out! They went to a movie, Tess don't listen to your idiotic boyfriend." 'fake Isabel said hitting her brother.  
  
"Thank god!" 'fake' Tess said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm tired. Kyle walk me home please." 'fake' Liz said getting up.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't!" 'fake' Kyle said with a look of disbelief on his face. The two got up and walked out of the cafe, the real Liz and Kyle followed them.  
  
"Me too. Alex you giving me a ride home?" 'fake' Isabel asked also getting up.  
  
"Of course." 'fake' Alex said as he guided his girlfriend out the door.  
  
"You tired?" 'fake' Max asked Tess  
  
"Nope, you wanna stay here for a while?" 'fake' Tess asked, Max nodded. Quickly the real Alex and Isabel left the cafe after their 'fakes'. The real Max and Tess sat next to their 'fakes' to listen better.  
  
"Maxwell. Maria and I are heading out. . .where ever." Michael said Max nodded not really paying any attention.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Maxwell. Maria and I are heading out. . .where ever." Michael said Max nodded not really paying any attention. Michael and Maria wondered out into the streets of the small town.  
  
"So we know that your 'fake' is 'fake' Tess's sister, and that your friends with them. But what about me? I know am here and the caption of the cheerleading squad. Are we together here too? Am I even friends with you guys? And 'fake' Max said they when he was talking about you, as in two people. And they way he said 'They went back to your place' you could tell it was a girl." Maria babbled. Michael leaned down and kissed her to shut her up.  
  
"If were aren't together than we'll leave. . .okay?" Michael said, Maria nodded. The two sat down on one of the benches in the park and talked about the changes in the new world. About an hour later the rest of the group found them holding each other still talking.  
  
"Hey guys. Find you 'fake' selves?" Isabel asked   
  
"Nope we've been sitting here. . ." Michael was cut off by Maria's laugh. The group looked at Maria who was sitting in Michael's arms and she wasn't laughing, but looking in another direction. Everyone looked to see what she was watching. Over on the other side of the park was 'fake' 'Max', 'Tess', 'Michael' and 'Maria'. 'Max' and 'Tess' were standing together holding hands; 'Michael' had his arm protectively around 'Maria's' waist and 'Maria' was laughing with her head on his chest. 'Michael's' hair was once again spiky and wild, he was wearing regular jeans and a tight black shirt. 'Maria's' hair was long and straight unlike the curly style she had in the real world, she was wearing black velvet jeans, white tennis shoes and a baby blue tank top.  
  
"So you two are together." Tess observed, Maria smiled and sank deeper into Michael's arms. After about five minute 'Max' turned and went back down the street toward his house, 'Michael', 'Tess' and 'Maria' got into an expensive convertible, with 'Michael' driving and speed off down the opposite street.  
  
"So am I rich or something?" Michael asked   
  
"I guess. . .hey this is so weird. . .I know where I live." Maria said   
  
"Me too." Everyone else said at the same time.  
  
"Maria we live together?" Kyle asked  
  
"What?" Michael yelled  
  
"Yeah brother and sister how weird is that?" Maria said as she watched Michael relax knowing that they weren't just living together.  
  
"So we know that Maria and Kyle; Max and me; and Michael and Tess are siblings. So why don't we go with our sibling and Alex and Liz can go together. We can get around faster, we can all meet back here in one hour. Okay?" Isabel asked taking charge. Everyone nodded, and split up going their separate directions.  
  
~~  
"So this is where we live. . .it's. . .smaller than our other house. . ." Isabel said to Max as they walked up the drive way of their 'fake' others house.  
  
"Yeah. . .hey I wonder what parents we have." Max said. The two looked at each other one last time before they entered the house by walking right through the door. Once inside they saw their father (both in the new world and the real world) sitting in his chair reading the paper.  
  
"Max it's dad." Isabel said in delight, right away she ran into the kitchen with Max right behind her, there they found their mother (same as dad) washing the dishes at the sink.  
  
"They adopted us from an agency when we were three. Mom's a housewife and dad's a small time lawyer." Max told Isabel as the information came to him from nowhere like Zerka said it would.  
  
"Let's find our 'fakes'." Isabel said heading down the hallway. Once there they knew right away which rooms were which.   
  
"There's my room." Isabel said walking right through a door. Inside they found 'Isabel' sitting on her bed with a magazine, nail polish and homework, talking on the phone. Her room was neat and tidy, her cheerleading uniform neatly hanging up, shoes lined up, everything was in order.  
  
"So were on for tomorrow night?" 'Isabel' said on the phone.  
  
"Okay. . .bye Alex. . .I love you too. . .bye." 'Isabel' hung with the phone with a smile on her face as she continued working on her nails.  
  
"Wow. . .Max everything seems. . .great." Isabel said to her brother, Max nodded.  
  
"I want to see what. . .my other me is doing." Max said as they went out of 'Isabel's' room and into another. 'Max was sitting at his desk typing on his computer, unlike in the real world his room was a wreak, everything from his football uniform to dirty dishes were tossed around the room. Max and Isabel went and looked on the computer screen to see what he was typing.  
  
So you two just went to a movie?  
  
Yea, get your mind out of the gutter  
  
Fine. Fine. Listen I'm gonna go and call Tess.  
  
You've got it bad man  
  
Look who's talking  
  
Yeah. . .so! See ya later man.  
  
See ya  
  
With that 'Max' signed off the computer and picked up the phone.  
  
"Finally Izzy's off the phone. . .you'd think that after seeing each other all day they would be able to cut communication at night. . ." 'Max' muttered to himself.  
  
"You'd think. . ." Max said, Isabel looked at her brother then hit him on the arm.  
  
"Funny, Mister 'He's got it bad'. By the way, you do have it bad." Isabel said laughing, Max rolled his eyes and they walked out into the family room. Their dad was still sitting in his chair so Max and Isabel sat down on the couch and watched T.V not really knowing what to do next.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So we're brother and sister? Are we on Antar too? Or just here?" Michael asked Tess as they watched their 'mom' and 'dad' eat dinner with their fake others.  
  
"I'm not sure about the whole brother and sister thing on Antar but I guess we are here." Tess told Michael, after a couple of minutes Tess looked at Michael with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Um. . .this is weird but I all of the sudden just like. . .know stuff." Tess said   
  
"Our real parents died in a car accident when we were four and Tom and Susan Gurien adopted us. Dad. . .I mean Tom is a Doctor and Susan's a Teacher for second grade. That is weird, lets go inside for a closer look." Michael said as he and Tess walked through the front door. Inside 'Michael' and 'Tess' were just leaving the dinner table and were walking up the stairs to their bedrooms.  
  
"See ya in the morning dogface" 'Tess said smiling at her brother.  
  
"Whatever loserbutt" 'Michael' said with a smirk.  
  
"Well I guess my vocabulary has increased, yours seems to have stayed the same." Tess said laughing.   
  
"Very funny. Listen you go and watch your fake whatever for a while, and I'll watch mine. We'll meet up here in about ten minutes, okay?" Michael said  
  
"Okay ten minutes it is dogface!" Tess continued to laugh as she walked through the door into her huge room. It was like her own room but a little more personal, Tess liked it better this way. Hearing her own voice brought her back into. . .reality.  
  
"Sure they were only at a movie. . .I've heard that one before from you!" 'Tess' said laughing at the person on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Yeah, just wanted to see if you could find out what they were really doing. Okay see ya tomorrow. . .Romeo at your window. . .how sweet. . .bye Liz." 'Tess' hung up the phone still laughing. 'Liz? Wow! I never talk to Liz in the other world, but we seen to be good friends here.' Tess thought to herself. Tess watched her fake other pull out her homework and start on it when the phone rang again, right than Tess realized that it had been ten minutes so she walked back out into the hall to wait for Michael.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Michael walked into his room to find a. . .well a room. It looked just like a room that Michael would have in the real world if he had money. 'Michael' was at his computer typing to someone. The real Michael looked around the huge room to find Metallica posters, football things, clothes, and homework everywhere. The only thing that was clean was his nightstand with a picture of him and Maria on it. He had his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him, they were both smiling. Michael looked up to see 'Michael' turn off the computer and start to look through his things, all of the sudden the phone rang and 'Michael' started to laugh than mutter something to himself that sounded like whipped. The real Michael look at his watch and realized that he should be getting back to Tess. Out in the hallway he found Tess there already waiting for him.  
  
"Well? How did you like it?" Tess asked  
  
"We are a rich family, that's for sure. And it looks like my other really likes it here, the only clean place in the room is where there is a picture of me and Maria. You?" Michael said with an almost smile, all his real smiles were for a certain little Pixie.  
  
"I'm good friends with Liz Parker. And it looks like everything's good here. I mean we both seem happy with life, were well off money wise, we seem to have good parents and a good sibling relationship. I like it here!" Tess said smiling.   
  
"Let's go check our parents out." Michael suggested, downstairs they found their parents watching t.v together, both of them curled up on the couch. The two teens could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm so proud that Michael is so good at football, best the towns ever had. And Tess. Her grades seem to get better and better!" Susan said to her husband.  
  
"I know, and I am their father so you can save your bragging for your friends!" Tom said laughing at his wife. Susan looked at him than started to laugh also. Michael and Tess looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Great, their. . .in love. I wonder if they kiss in front of us." Tess wondered out loud, she looked at Michael and they both got a look of disgust on their face.  
  
"Let's watch them a little longer, see what their like." Tess suggested, Michael nodded and they both sat down on the soft carpet and their 'parents' feet.  



	4. Chapter four

Liz and Alex wandered over to the Crashdown where Alex lived, they went through the Crashdown into the backroom and up the stairs to the little apartment. Inside they found Alex's real parents sitting down to dinner with him. It seemed like everything was normal 'Alex' was there talking to his parents about his day and things that had happened over the week. Alex and Liz listened to 'Alex' talk about how his grades were fine, that Isabel and him were going to go on a date the next night. Everything seemed like it was going great for the lanky teen. Alex and Liz than walked into 'Alex's' bedroom to find it a little different than it was in the real world. Basketball things were laying around along with instrument things. Other than that the room was pretty clean unlike his room in the real world. There was a picture of Alex, Liz and Maria from when they were little, one of him and Isabel at a dance and the last one of all eight of the teens from what looked like right after a basketball game that Maria and Isabel cheered at and Kyle and Alex played in.   
  
"I like it here." Was all Alex said before he lead Liz out of the apartment and the small cafe and into the streets.  
  
"Didn't you want to see anything else?" Liz asked confused  
  
"Nope. I saw what I wanted to." Alex said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay." Liz said smiling also as they walked up the driveway of 'Liz's' house.  
The two teens walked through the door the saw Mrs. Parker, she was sitting down at the kitchen table writing on a piece of paper. She looked at the telephone that sat on the table beside her and picked it up, after putting her ear to it for a few seconds she sighed and hung up again.   
  
"Elizabeth Parker!" Mrs. Parker muttered under her breath, Mr. Parker then came out of the kitchen laughing at his wife.  
  
"On the phone again? Who is it this time? Kyle? Maria? Isabel? Tess?" Mr. Parker asked sitting down next to his wife.  
  
"Tess. She is on the phone so much!" Mrs. Parker said as her husband laughed once again. Liz and Alex looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they made their way up the stairs. Once there Liz lead the way to her others bedroom, they stepped through the door to see 'Liz' sprawled out on her bed talking on the phone.  
  
"No, I was just talking to Maria and she said that she really just went to a movie with him. . .oh shut up Tess look who's talking!" 'Liz' said taking notes on her homework.  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling that my mom wants to use the phone. . ." 'Liz' said giggling, right than a rock landed on her window. "And I think Kyle's at my window. . .okay. . .see ya later. . .bye Tess" 'Liz' hung up the phone and walked over to the window, across her room. 'Liz's' room was mainly the same as it was in the real world but was a little messier. 'Liz' opened the window and smiled down at the person who was standing at the ground below.  
  
"Are you coming?" 'Liz' asked the person, a few seconds later 'Kyle' stepped through the window and grabbed 'Liz' by the waist. Liz and Alex looked at each other and then the fakes and got a look of disgust.  
  
"Let's go. It's one thing me and Kyle actually making out and totally another watching us make out!" Liz said as they made their way outside.  
  
"You wanna wait at the park for everyone else?" Alex asked Liz, she nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So I guess this is our house?" Kyle asked Maria as they stood in the driveway looking at the huge house in front of them.  
  
"I guess so. So I guess our parents got married or something. I guess we should go inside." Maria said staring at the huge house in front of her.  
  
"Maybe we should stop guessing." Kyle suggested. Maria rolled her eyes, the two walked through the front door to find Amy and Jim Valenti both curled up on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Well at least their not making out like they do in the real world." Kyle observed  
  
"Ya know I really don't feel like waiting around to find out, so let's go to our rooms." Maria said walking up the stairs.  
  
"So Amy's a doctor. . .and my dad's a sheriff. That's mainly how you and Michael met!" Kyle said looking at Maria as they stopped half way up the staircase to talk.  
  
"Michael's dad's a doctor too, they came over for dinner and me and Michael hit it off." Maria said as she smiled  
  
"More like you hit him!" Kyle said getting a memory of them getting into a fight and 'Maria' hit 'Michael', after that they had been together.  
  
"I wanna see my room now!" Maria said bounding up the rest of the stairs toward the door to her room.  
  
"Come on let's go in here first!" Maria said as she grabbed Kyle's hand and pull him through the door. Inside 'Maria' was sitting on her floor with things all around her. Her homework, nail supplies, magazines, the telephone, and various other things. 'Maria' herself was on the floor doing her nails and her homework at the same time while she talked on the phone. Other than that 'Maria's' wasn't very much different than it was in the real world.  
  
"Wow your talented" Kyle commented at 'Maria' doing three things at a time.  
  
"Well, let's go find out how talented you are!" Maria said heading out of the room. Once inside 'Kyle's' room the found it empty, it was mainly like Kyle's room in the real world but like everyone else's it had a little more spice to it.  
  
"Okay then. . .let's go back to the park and wait for everyone!" Maria said going back down the stairs.   
  
"You just left him less than an hour ago!" Kyle said laughing  
  
"Who?" Maria asked playing innocent  
  
"Who?" Kyle said mockingly, Maria just shook her head and they walked to the park talking about their lives here.  
  
~~~~  
  
As everyone promised they were all at the park an hour later, waiting to hear everyone else's reactions to what they had seen that night.  
  
"I didn't get to see me!" Kyle told everyone. Liz and Alex laughed and everyone turned to them.  
  
"That's probably because you were throwing rocks at Liz's window!" Alex said Kyle just nodding with a small smile on his face.  
  
"We're rich!" Tess told everyone smiling   
  
"I know everything about all of you like I have really lived here my whole life!" Max exclaimed, everyone else agreed.  
  
"Okay I think that we should partner up." Max said later everyone was still at the park, everyone stopped talking and looked at Max.  
  
"It would be safer. . .even though nothing could happen it just sounds right!" Max continued shrugging. Everyone else nodded agreeing.  
  
"Okay who with who?" Alex asked  
  
"Maria's with me!" Michael said knowing no one would tell him no.  
  
"Okay than Isabel's with me." Alex said smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"Okay. . .Tess you wanna be with me?" Max asked blushing a little. Tess smiled a big smile and nodded. Liz giggled and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry. . .it's just. . .you two look like your in the fifth grade! It's cute!" Liz laughed harder, everyone else smiled except for Max and Tess who blushed and hid their faces.  
  
"Okay Lizzie that means it's you and me than!" Kyle said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Whatever you say Romeo." Liz said smiling as Alex started to laugh at remembering 'Kyle' throwing rocks at 'Liz's' window.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria said as everyone watched night turn right into day within seconds.  
  
"It was only like ten." Isabel said in amazement.  
  
"So I guess this is when we split up?" Tess asked, before anyone could answer Michael and Maria were off down the park toward Maria's house.  
  
"Okay I guess it is. . ." Kyle said getting up with everyone else. They all said their goodbyes and decided to meet back at the park at nine that night. Max told everyone that if they were to bump into Michael and Maria to tell them. With that they all left their separate ways.   



End file.
